Blair "Zeno" deSaqqara
Name: Blair "Zeno" deSaqqara, the Delusional Prophet, Head of Zenotek Industries Age: 21 Affiliations: Zenotek Industries, Cult of the Seventh Blair is the city's leading Mad Scientist, acting as (in his opinion) the city's leading Mad Prophet in his spare time. Fueled by an intensely messed-up mind, the dreams of a dead god (possibly), and almost perfect systematic understanding of mechanics, he heads a small but extremely successful gadget business catering to the needs of traders. In his spare time, he seeks to start a cult in order to expand the divine abilities he assumes he has. Physical Description Blair's most obvious physical trait is a shock of white-gold hair. To the untrained observer, it appears unkempt, but he is careful to keep it from exceeding the bounds of the reasonable. Under it, his eyes are often kept closed or close to, but when they are made open, his slate-blue eyes radiate an icy coldness from a slender, clean shaven face. His ears are quite pointed, but this fact is difficult to discern, as they tend to rest under his hair. The rest of his frame matches his face in slim power, its lack of mass hiding an easily-underestimated strength. Abnormally pale skin reveals a childhood spent indoors, in dark chambers. He is of average height, but his posture makes him seem considerably shorter. He prefers baggy sand-colored trousers and a rich red shirt, often covered by a full black cloak and hood at night. Personality Blair sees most of the world as a system. As a result of his unusual childhood, he has developed his own detailed worldview that gives him remarkable insight into the nature of existence, but has also been left somewhat insane. During a phase of experimentation on his own psyche, he developed several unique personalities, two of which he keeps active today, watched over by his original, "true" personality. Part of him believes himself to be a mad god, certain that he can work wonders but not entirely sure how. It is a personality devoted to the connections between things, to decay into patterns, and (because of the insane bit) to cats. In the odd dreams he has each night, he sees more of this personality's backstory, learns more of who he is. Part is the high priest and prophet of the this god. It is a personality devoted to servitude, managing the assets required to keep its god happy. It is often the dominant conscious personality, and Blair employs it to keep his life in a reasonable state of order. Last is the part of Blair's mind that's been the same since birth. It is the most stable part of his personality, perhaps too stable. It is a highly systematic mind, the kind that easily constructed the other two. It is the kind of mind that holds firm to a set of values and morals, and yet still recognizes that it likely only hold them on count of having done so for so long. The kind that looks for layers behind layers of causation in all aspects of reality. History Blair was raised in the small back room of a small, dark house deep in Azhahad by a madman. He was taken in off the streets on a whim, perhaps on a whisper from a god, before he could so much as walk. Whatever the madman's motive, his gambit paid off in spades before too long. Blair matured quickly, pushed forward by the visions in his dreams. By the age most children were begging or playing in the streets, he had created his first semi-perpetual motion machine. In the limited confines of his room, he created mechanisms to fabricate the mass he needed to invent more. His guardian often took these machines from him, never to be seen again. When Blair reached the age of eighteen, something inside him snapped. He had shown no signs of it, having been fairly stable on the outside. Internally, though, the pressure of his dreams broke free. He molded his mind into several distinct partitions to cope, fleshing each out with a full set of personality traits, while keeping the full set for his original and true self to keep watch over the others. By the time he established control, he had left the room in which he had spent most of his life. The madman lay dead to one side. Taking the time to look around, he found that his guardian had used several of his inventions to make himself rich. The house, which had once been a tiny hut, was now the base of a large mansion. Blair took a day to roam the house before venturing outside and informing the authorities of the madman's demise. During that time, he spent several hours in the mansion's library, brushing up on various social topics. To his surprise, most of it only confirmed what his dreams had whispered long ago. This helped to reinforce his belief in his own godhood. In the ensuing legal investigation, he managed to argue his case successfully and acquire the rights to his inventions. He took the name of his dead guardian, Zeno, and assigned it to his deific personality. Now secure in his estate, he settled down to read a few more choices from the library. Four years later, someone knocked on the door to see if he was still alive. He was. Moreover, he had become bored. Having mastered almost all regular mechanical theory, he turned to the possibility of binding the arcane and mundane. For that, though, he'd have to improve on his divine side. Now he journeys out into the world in search of entertainment, of followers, and of knowledge. Advantages Insane Engineer II: Nobody ever told Blair how physics worked, so his understanding of some basic laws (and their applications) sometimes drift into what some might call fantastic. Nonetheless, there is no magic in his creations, just simple applications of systematic physics. His inventions have made him somewhat rich, to boot, so he has access to extensive labs and workshops. Intelligence I: Even outside magitech, Blair is quite bright, picking up on trends and systems with particular ease. This is counterballanced somewhat in that he is quite insane. Dreams of the Prophet I: Blair sees visions of a past life when he dreams. They whisper truths into his head, and his dreams have so far proven to be mostly historically accurate, if incomplete.